


Jealousy

by coloredlove8



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, exhibition kink, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: I raised an eyebrow, “So you come to me once you get bored.”The pads of his fingers pressed against my neck.“You always please my desires.”I placed my hands on his hips, “Well, I don’t want to be another him.”He nodded, “Yeah, don’t worry. That shit is over.”





	Jealousy

Request - Hyungwonho top Wonho

 

“Shownu! Have you seen Hyungwon?" I screamed over the intense music

The taller male shook his head, “You Know him. Boy’s probably with Minhyuk.”

I nodded, turning around and headed to the middle of the crowded room.

I let the kid talk me into coming to his party. I try to look somewhat decent. Drove over to his damn house. And he just stays hidden the whole night.

I push past groups of people. Hands swiping across my chest and arms as I go. Women trying to whisper in my ear.

It’s who I’ve always hated these damn parties.

Someone’s hand grabs onto my forearm, pulling me slightly. I turn to the person and see a pair of chubby cheeks and deep dimples.

“Hey Jooheon.” I yell

“Sup hyung. You looking for Hyungwon?” He questions

“When am I not.”

He laughs, “True, he has you wrapped around his little finger. Come on, Minhyuk just texted me and said they were together.”

I nodded and followed him as he pushed his way through people. Quickly finding the other two males.

They were dancing with two guys. Minhyuk simply standing across from his dancing partner. His hands in the hair while the other male rested his hands on Minhyuk’s hips.

But then there was Hyungwon. And he was never one to be simple. No, he was pressed against the guy he was dancing with. His ass against his crotch, hips swaying slowly. One arm latched around the guy’s neck. His other hand holding the guys hand on his hip.

We walked up to them. Minhyuk quickly sewing Jooheon, leaving the guy he was dancing with, going to the younger male.

When Hyungwon saw Minhyuk leave, he looked over towards me. Our eyes meeting. He smiled teasingly, just putting more swing in his hips.

I tilted my head to the side, just watching him. I could see the dirty look in his eyes. And he could see that I won’t leave his side. I can’t deny it either. No matter how hard I try to play it cool, I can’t hide my true desire.

So he let his hands slip and just walked away from the random guy. Said guy looked up and watched Hyungwon walk over to me. Obviously frustrated.

Poor guy fell into Hyunwon’s trap. Just like everyone else does.

The skinny male soon had his arms wrapped around my neck instead. His slim fingers working there way into my hair.

“Ah, you finally made a friend and you ended it so fast.” I said, making a tsk noise with my tongue

He ways too gentle. I got bored.” Hyungwon stayed

I raised an eyebrow, “So you come to me once you get bored.”

The pads of his fingers pressed against my neck.

“You always please my desires.”

I placed my hands on his hips, “Well, I don’t want to be another him.”

He nodded, “Yeah, don’t worry. That shit is over.”

He leaned forward and pressed our lips together. His mouth automatically falling open so I can slip my tongue inside. The moved across each other quickly. Hyungwon bit into my bottom lip, pulling it back.

“Upstairs.” He murmured, pulling away from the kiss completely 

I placed one hand on the small of his back, taking him to a room that was very familiar by now.

Hyungwon is predictable. He always has been. Every time something like this happens, I know how it’ll end. He’s an animal that’s just waiting to attack. But that’s how I want him. So I just can’t let him go.

Cause damn, he’s just so good at being bad.

So as soon as the foot was shut I was on him. Ripping off our clothes and throwing him on the bed. 

I searched through his dresser, looking for the bag I knew he had. I opened the second drawer and saw it, stashed away in the corner.

I quickly grabbed it. Going over to him as soon as it was in my grasp.

I got on the bed and he quickly opened his legs for me, “What do you thing we should use today?”

I reached my hand into the bag, pulling out a vile of lube.

“Gag.” He answered hurriedly 

I continued to search through his bag, “What, you don’t want all those people you invited to hear you be a little whore for me?”

“You know that’s definitely not the reason.”

I smirked, “True, I could fuck you right outside his door and let everyone watch. And you’d still beg for my cock.”

He moaned at that.

“You like that idea, want me to fuck you while everyone watches?”

Hyungwon bucked his hips up, causing me to smirk more. No matter how bad he acted. Inside the bedroom, I was the dominant one. I could just talk dirty to him and he’d cum.

I took out the ball gag. Placing it by the lube. I start looking again and see something new. I pull out a pair of pink handcuffs and a matching collar.

I look over at him, eyebrows raised.

“These are new.”

He made eye contact with me, “I though I’d look hot in them.”

I put them beside the other items, “Why don’t we test that theory out.”

I move the bag to the ground beside he bed. I then grab the few things I took out. First putting the collar on him. The handcuffs following next. Finally, I latch the gag around his head. Slipping the ball between his lips.

When I was done I stopped to look at him. The pink collar fits around his neck beautifully. Then his hands were resting a voice him on the pillow. His big lips stretched around the gag. Drool already forming around it.

I guess he got impatient because he let his legs fall open more. One of his legs hooking onto my back, pulling me closer to him.

I took the clot and grabbed the vile of lube. Covering three fingers in it before tossing the vile on the discarded bag.

I sat on my knees and lined my fingers up to his entrance. I started to push two in at once. Hyungwon automatically started reacting. His hips trying to press down more.

In the beginning, I wondered how he liked to be the on receiving end of this. Most people would need to slowly be stretched. That’s what I did when we first started. I would push in one finger. And work my way up.

But one day I was look through his bag of toys when I heard him moan. I looked back at him and he was pushing in two fingers. He enjoys the pain. Like the burn it leaves behind.

And after I realized how easy that made my side of the relationship. I stopped caring and gave it to him like that. He liked it, and it meant I could be in him so much faster.

I pushed open my fingers. Stretching him farther. 

I could hear his moans come out jumbled because of the gag. So I added the third finger. Quickly fucking him with them.

I could feel his eyes train onto my arm. It felt like he was burning a hole into it with his intense stare, but I know he does it because he has a thing for my arms. Especially when I’m cranking them, causing my veins to bulge out of my skin.

When I no longer felt the intense stage beside my fingers, I pulled them out. I then quickly put lube on my dick.

“How about you ride me tonight?” I questioned

He nodded quickly. Saying something that got muffled because of the gag.

I helped him sit up before pulling him into my lap. I made him face the door, having an idea in mind. His hands rested in my lap as I lined myself up with his ass. Slowly pushing inside of him.

I thrust my hips at a smooth pace. By now knowing what got the perfect responses out of the younger. I let one hand snake up his body, landing at his chin. I gripped it harshly. Forcing him to look directly at the door.

“We didn’t lock that door. Do you know what that means?” I growled into his ear

He shook his head sideways.

“It means anyone could come in here and see just how much of a slut you are for my cock.”

Hyungwon moaned around his gag. His ass starting to press down as I thrust up.

“But you want that don’t you? You want someone just to wander in here on accident and see how much you love me fucking your pretty ass, huh?”

He pushed down more.

I started thrusting harder, “Answer me slut.”

He started nodding his head quickly. Trying to talk around the gag. It all came out muffled. Almost too quiet for me to hear myself.

I fucked into him faster. Letting go of his chin to grab onto his hips. I pulled him down harshly.

I tilted my hips to the side, knowing I was going to make contact with his prostate.

His moans got louder. They were on the boarder of him screaming. I could feel his thighs tremble when the came down to meet mine. I knew he was close. So I moved my hips as fast and hard as possible. Nailing into his prostate.

I then moved my hand to one of his nipples. Rolling it between my fingers.

Now he was screaming. There was drool running down his chin. Precum covering his lower stomach. And it was so hot, 

I could feel my own orgasm tingling under my skin. It shocked my nerves, making them hypersensitive. Made my brain fuzzy. Killing me to fuck harder just so I could finish.

I felt his head fall back onto my shoulder. He tilted it sideways so his eyes were one my face. I looked down at him myself, winking before giving the hardest blow I could muster to his prostate.

His eye clamped shit as he screamed around the gag, painting his stomach in his own cum, I followed seconds later.

We sat there for a moment. Him limp against my own body. His hands still bound together. The gag still preventing him from talking.

I took the gag off first, as soon as it left his lips he took in a deep breath. A weak laugh following.

“God, I must really look hot in the collar.”


End file.
